Sweet Heat
by coonassblondie
Summary: Charlie and Hermione watch a dragon's egg hatch. Very sweet fluff, known to cause toothaches. Written for prompt challenge on livejournal.


**Author: **Angel a.k.a. Coonassblondie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it, please don't sue. I'm just a poor college student.

**Rating:**PG-13/Light R  
**Word Count** Approx 950  
**Author's Notes:** Sweet fluffiness since I'm feeling sappy this morning. Charlie wanted to be all lovey-dovey, and hey, who am I to argue with him? And on a totally unrelated note, I absolutely _love_ this song, so thanks muchly to whoever provided the prompt.

Prompt description: Unrequited love becomes requited; happy ending!

"And now we're standing face to face_  
_Isn't this world a crazy place_  
_Just when I thought our chance had passed_  
_You go and save the best for last"_  
_  
Sweet Heat

Hot. Sulfur. Fire. Glittering. Smooth. Cool. Happy.

Hermione's senses were overwhelmed. The first thing she registered is that she was _hot_. She could smell the sulfur in the air from the mother dragon snorting impatiently as she watched her egg. She could hear the roars of the nesting mothers behind and around her. She and Charlie watched as the egg hatched, waiting patiently as the baby dragon clawed its way out of the leathery shell it had been encased in for months, warm and safe, to emerge into the large, broad world to grow into a big, beautiful creature.

She had felt Charlie's arms encircle her waist, his breath hot on her ear as he whispered, "beautiful, isn't she?" She had only nodded, not having any words to reply with. She didn't need any, every unspoken though was gathered in the tear that fell down her cheek, leaving a glistening trail in the dust that covered her face.

She turned around in her boyfriend's arms, to find his eyes filled with something she couldn't define. There was pride shining there, and the usual humor making his cobalt irises dance. There was something new, though, something indefinable. Her gaze wandered down to his mouth, which was stretched into a broad smile. "Wonderful experience, innit?" He asked, his baritone voice softened as to not scare the new hatchling, who chose that moment to let out a shrill squawk and a tiny burst of flame.

Hermione chuckled at the sound as she looked over her shoulder to watch the new baby take it's first few tentative steps, stumbling and falling sideways. Mother dragon nosed her baby back up onto her feet and snorted again in encouragement, letting loose two black plumes of smoke into the air. She felt Charlie's breath on her ear again as he whispered, "have you ever wanted a family of your own?"

Hermione turned back to him, amber eyes widened. Did she...did he? She saw the glitter of the diamond before she registered that he was kneeling before her, head bowed. Words caught in her throat as he cleared his, stating quietly,

"I know it's not much. I can't give you a castle, but they say a man's home is his palace. I can give you my palace," he paused as he looked up at her and gestured toward the large dragon reserve with his free hand before taking her left hand in both of his. "I would be honored if you would be the queen of it. Please say you'll be my dragon queen?"

Hermione couldn't have spoken if she wanted to, as she was busy trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She saw rather than felt the glitter of another tear as she nodded. She felt the cool metal of the ring sliding onto her fourth finger. Before she could process another thought, she was wrapped in the warmth of Charlie's strong arms, being spun around as he laughed delightedly. She let out a small chuckle as he set her feet back onto the ground, but it was lost as his lips met hers.

Soft. Warm. Gentle.

These were the words that came to mind as he massaged her lips with his, tongue delving in to her mouth, circling hers in a sinuous dance. She stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and twining her fingers into the long hairs at the back of his neck. An errant though that he would need some leathers to tie his hair back soon crossed her mind as his hands danced under the hem of her shirt, then up her back to pull her closer.

They continued to share passionate kisses as they slowly made their way back to their small cottage at the edge of the nesting mothers' pens, stopping every few feet to share another sweet kiss and embrace, circling around in a slow dance, her giggling like a schoolgirl and him chuckling at her, the sound of his happy voice simultaneously shooting into her heart and into her womb.

By the time they reached their front door, Hermione had heard so much of his happy laughter that she almost drug him to their shared bed, pushing him down onto his back as she lay on top of him. She reached into her back pocket for her wand, laughing internally at the concept of blowing her right buttock off, and promptly divested them both of all of their clothes. Magic was a wonderful thing, she thought to herself as she flung her wand onto the floor and gave her fiancé another passionate kiss.

An hour later, as she lay sleepily on Charlie's shoulder and listened to his soft snores, she hummed a tune she thought she had long forgotten. Charlie turned to her in his sleep, smiling softly, and pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly. She started singing softly, knowing he liked the sound of her voice, as he had said it made him feel safe and loved, as his mum used to sing lullabies to him as a small boy.

Hermione was halfway through her song before she considered the lyrics, agreeing with them wholeheartedly. She smiled as she continued,

"...And now we're standing face to face, isn't this world a crazy place? Just when I thought our chance had passed, you go and save the best for last..."

She finished the song, hugged Charlie gently, and faded off to sleep.


End file.
